A Place in the Sun
by Ranguvar27
Summary: Sequel to 'Topsy Turvy' and 'How to Save A Life.' Linksano, Jade, and Charlene are living a very happy life with their friends and family. But when Charlene and SOI are kidnapped by a shadowy government agency, their fathers undertake a perilous journey to get them back.
1. A Surprise and A Capture

A Place in the Sun

Summary: Sequel to 'Topsy Turvy' and 'How to Save A Life.' Linksano, Jade, and Charlene are living a very happy life with their friends and family. But when Charlene and SOI are kidnapped by a shadowy government agency, their fathers undertake a perilous journey to get them back.

Warnings: Violence, strong language, off-screen torture of a child.

Rating: R

Disclaimer: Jade and Charlene, along with any other , belong to me. Everyone else belongs to the lovely people that created them.

* * *

Chapter One: A Surprise and a Capture

Linksano snuffled in his sleep, pressing closer to Jade. Outside, the rain beat steadily on the roof, but it had no chance of waking him.

The door to the bedroom opened a crack, and a pair of bright blue eyes peeked in. Slowly, the door opened more, revealing a small, pajama clad child clutching a brown teddy bear. The child took a deep breath, then ran into the room and leapt onto the bed, landing smack dab on Linksano's stomach.

His eyes shot open as the air whooshed out of his lungs. "Ahhh! We're being invaded!"

The child giggled. "It's me, Daddy!"

Linksano glared at his daughter. "So you say! But I know better. You're an evil being bent on conquering me! Well, I have found a way to defeat you!" With that, he began tickling her. Charlene screeched in laughter and tried to wriggle away. "Aha, you are no match for my tickle beam! Surrender!"

Charlene was breathless with laughter. "Heeheee, stop Daddy! Heeheeehee!"

"Oscar, I thought it was Charlene that was four, not you." Jade had been awoken by the laughter. She rolled her eyes in amused exasperation at her family. "Charlene, why have you decided to wake us up at five in the morning?"

Charlene grinned. "Do you know what today is?"

Linksano thought for a moment. "Friday, I believe. Why?"

Charlene's grin didn't waver. "It's SOI's birthday!"

Her parents exchanged glances. Linksano turned back to Charlene. "Sweeting, SOI doesn't have a birthday. He wasn't exactly..born."

Charlene rolled her eyes in a perfect imitation of Linkara. "I know that, Daddy. But he's my best friend, and I think he deserves a birthday. So I talked to him, and we decided that his birthday would be today. We're going to have the party at Uncle Linkara's apartment!"

Jade bit her tongue to keep from laughing as she imagined the look that would be on Linkara's face. "And does Uncle Linkara know about this party?" Charlene blushed, twisting a strand of hair between her fingers. "I thought not. Does anyone else know about this besides you and SOI?"

"Unkpoony." Charlene mumbled. Linksano sighed.

"Speak up, Charlene."

"Uncle Spoony. He promised not to tell anyone! He and SOI were going to sneak in and set everything up. He got a cake and balloons and streamers and everything!"

Jade and Linksano sighed in unison. This was shaping up to be a great day.

* * *

"WHAT THE FUNK AND WAGNALL IS GOING ON?!" Linkara's day had started out normal enough. He woke up, stumbled into the bathroom, washed his face and brushed his teeth, got dressed, and came downstairs-

To discover that the living room, kitchen, and hall were covered in streamers and balloons, bowls of chips, pretzels, and candy on the coffee table, party hats on the Cybermats(which seemed to enjoy them, judging from the happy chirps), and a large banner across the bookshelf that said 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY SOI.' Before Linkara could work out a coherent thought as to why exactly his apartment had turned into Party Central, Spoony came out of the kitchen. "Oh. Hey, you're awake."

Linkara blinked. "Spoony, what are you doing here?"

The gamer grinned. "Setting up."

"...For what?"

"SOI's birthday, of course. Hey SOI, come on out here." Linkara made a few incoherent sounds as SOI came floating out. "Tell Linkara what's going on."

"Riki, riki, tee. Riki Riki Rik!"

Linkara sank onto the couch, head in his hands. "Why choose my place? And why didn't anyone tell me?"

Spoony scooped up a pretzel. "One, you've got plenty of room. Two, I wanted to, but SOI and Charlene still haven't really grasped the concept of a 'surprise' party." He chuckled, ruffling SOI's tendrils. "But I can't say no to those eyes." He sat next to Linkara, elbowing him in the ribs in a friendly manner. "Come on, man, it'll be fun."

"...Fine."

Spoony and SOI grinned in triumph.

Five hours later, Linkara had to contend that Spoony was right. It had been a lot of fun. 90's Kid was of course thrilled at the idea of a party, while Harvey had taken it all in stride, even singing 'Happy Birthday' to SOI. The others had had a blast too. Charlene had been quite proud of herself, and SOI had been over the moon the whole time.

"Riki tee!"

Insano grinned at his son. "Yes, of course we can do this again. Only next time, perhaps some advance warnings might be in order." He looked over at Charlene. "No doubt the secrecy was your idea."

"Yeah." SOI floated over to her, nuzzling her happily. "Aww, thanks. I had fun too." Charlene hugged him, kissing his cheek, and SOI turned even pinker.

Insano stretched and yawned. "SOI, we'd better get going. Daddy's got work to do." His son's face fell.

"Riki, riki."

"I'm sure Linksano and Jade have plans as well."

Jade shook her head. "Not really. If SOI wants to spend the day with Charlene, that's fine. I can take them to the park."

This remark prompted a barrage of cheers and dancing. "Park! Park! Park! Park!" Insano laughed.

"Well, I guess I'll pick SOI up later this evening, then. You behave yourself, understand?"

"Riki!"

* * *

Jade sat on a bench, watching as SOI and Charlene ran around, chasing each other. The park was fairly deserted, which suited both children fine. It wasn't that they didn't get along with others, but both knew how different they were.

A shadowy figure watched them playing. After a bit, the figure pulled a phone out of his jacket with a gloved hand. "Grimm calling Andersen. Have located the targets. They are accompanied by a woman. Please advise."

"Neutralize the threat. Do not allow yourself to be seen. We are nearing the location."

The man-Grimm-replaced the phone and pulled out what looked like a blowgun and two hypos. He placed one in the gun and aimed for Jade, then blew as hard as he could.

Jade winced as she felt something sting her neck. She slapped at the spot, then felt an overwhelming wave of dizziness before collapsing.

"Threat neutralized. Engage beams."

SOI and Charlene, who had been playing tag, found themselves caught in a bright green light. SOI whimpered, and Charlene clung to him as the transport pulled them away.

"Jade! Jade, wake up!"

Jade's eyes shot open. Night had fallen. Linksano was kneeling over her, relief and fear on his face. "Oh, thank Tesla you're alright! Where's Charlene?"

Jade bolted upright. "What do you mean, where's Charlene?! She's right over..." her voice trailed off as she took note of the empty playground. "CHARLENE?"

Linksano took a deep breath. "We'll find her. She can't have gone far." He pulled Jade into a hug. "We'll find her, love." His phone rang. "Hello? Oh, hello Insano. Look, I don't have time to...what? No, not since they left earlier for the park. Yes, of course I would tell you. OK, you too." He hung up, looking over at Jade. "SOI appears to be missing as well. What's the last thing you remember?"

"Something stung me, and then I collapsed."

"Where?"

"In the back of the neck."

"No, where were you when you got stung."

Jade spread her arms. "Right here." Linksano knelt in front of the bench, examining it closely. "Aha! Here's the stinger!" He held the dart gingerly. "Pretty advanced tech." He pocketed it, then pulled out his transporter. Jade grabbed his hand, and they beamed to Linkara's apartment.

"Where's Charlie?" Harvey asked. Jade shook her head, and Linksano answered.

"We fear that something may have happened to her and SOI. Nimue?"

'ONLINE.'

"This is going to be an odd request, but could you beam Insano here? This concerns him."

'AFFIRMATIVE.'

* * *

Charlene opened her eyes to utter blackness. She couldn't see or hear a thing, and it was very cold. "Hello? Is anyone there?"

"Riki?" SOI's voice was very low, and Charlene had to strain to hear it.

"SOI? Where are you?"

"Riki."

Charlene crept towards the voice, hands outstretched. After a while, she felt smooth tendrils wrap around her fingers. "Riki, Riki Tee!" She stroked him.

"I'm scared too. But our Daddies are the smartest people alive. They'll find us."


	2. The Gifted Children

A Place in the Sun

Summary: Sequel to 'How to Save A Life' and 'Topsy Turvy.' Jade and Linksano are living a happy life with their friends and family. But when SOI and Charlene are kidnapped by a shady government agency, their fathers undertake a perilous journey to get them back.

Warnings: Threats of violence against a child, some cursing.

Pairings: Linksano/OC, SOI/OC Friendship.

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I only own my .

* * *

Chapter Two: The Gifted Children

SOI pressed closer to Charlene, purring. He was scared, but with his best friend there, he felt a little less scared than he did before. He closed his eyes, letting the sound of her heartbeat sooth him. She was right. Their Daddies would move universes to find them.

A door that neither child had noticed opened, and a light was switched on,revealing a tall, pale man wearing what SOI recognized as an outfit similar to what his Daddy sometimes wore, except this man didn't have the swirly goggles. Instead, he had on thick, horn rimmed glasses. "Ahh, good. You're finally awake." His voice sounded like a mule being kicked.

Charlene glared at him. "Where are we?"

The man smiled, and both children shivered at how fake it was. "You're in good hands. That's all you need to know. Can you tell me your names"

Charlene crossed her arms and shook her head. SOI trilled angrily. The man continued to smile. "No matter. We already know so much about you. For example you-" he pointed to Charlene- "Seem to have a gift for deciphering languages. Only four years old and already you speak Greek, Mandarin, French, Spanish, German, and another language we haven't been able to identify yet. That's not counting your learning capacity. You have an I.Q that can't be measured by standard tests. And you're only four. And you"- he turned to SOI "Are the product of a science experiment that gained emotion, intelligence, and sentience. You also seem to have a very high I.Q, but standard tests would not work on you."

Charlene frowned at him. "How do you know so much about us?"

"We've been monitoring you since you both were born, or in the pink thing's case, created. We handle anomalies like you."

Charlene stuck her tongue out at him. "I'm not a nomalie, I'm a girl. And he is not a pink thing, he's my friend! And you'd better let us both go, or you'll be sorry!"

The man tsked. "Surely you don't want to leave without meeting some of the other children? Besides, you're pretty much stuck here. No one can find us."

SOI and Charlene smirked at him. "Our Daddies can. They'll find us, and when they do, they'll burn this whole place to the ground and you'll wish you were never born and.." Charlene's words were cut off when the man backhanded her, sending her to the floor.

SOI growled and launched himself at the man, tendrils extended. The scientist smacked him as well, sending him tumbling through the air.

"See what you made me do! I didn't want to be mean, but you left me no choice." The man sighed. "Still, I promised the Director that I'd let the others interact with you, so I'll have them brought in here." He turned on his heel and left.

Charlene sat up, wiping the blood off her lip. "SOI, you okay?"

"Riki, Riki."

Charlene patted his tendrils. "Me too. But don't believe him. Our Daddies can find anyone. They'll find us." She heard movement behind her and turned around, staring in slight shock at the small group of children that had entered the room. "Hi."

They all looked scared and underfed. One, a little girl who looked about four, was sucking on her fingers, staring at nothing. Charlene smiled at them. "My name's Charlene." No response, and she pointed to SOI. "This is SOI. That stands for Son of Insano."

"That's a ball." One of the kids said, scoffing. SOI floated over to him.

"Riki, Riki tee!"

"Huh?"

Charlene giggled. "He said he's not a ball, you're a square." The kid glared at SOI, who trilled in laughter. Charlene giggled as well. "He's really nice, honest. But he doesn't like being called a ball. So what's your name?"

"Richard. I'm eight. This is Holly, Jake, Adam, Grant, Sophia, and Gerald. Holly's six, Jake and Adam are five, and the rest are four. How old are you?"

"I'm four, and SOI is six. How come you guys are here?"

Sophia removed her fingers from her mouth. "Because we're special. My Mommy brought me here 'cause she was scared of me."

Charlene gasped. "Why would your Mommy be scared of you?"

" 'Cause I can make things move if I think real hard. It's called tel-e-ken-es-is." Sophie grinned in pride as she sounded out the hard word. "I accidentally made Mommy hang upside down when I was mad at her, and she sent me here."

"How long have you been here?"

Sophie frowned. "Long time. I don't like it here, but Mommy won't come and get me."

Charlene looked at the others. "And you guys?"

Richard smirked. "I can make drawings that come real, Jake can read minds, Holly and Adam can put together anything if they see plans for it, and Grant and Gerald can change their shapes. We're anomalies. You probably don't know what that is. An anomaly.."

Charlene rolled her eyes. "An anomaly is anything that deviates from what is standard, normal, or expected. It can also be called an oddity, peculiarity, quirk, aberration, incongruity, or just "wow, that's weird." Richard's jaw dropped. "My Daddy told me about anomalies when I was two."

"Oh. So what can you do?"

Charlene shrugged. "I'm good at understanding other languages, and I'm super smart. But I can't do much else. The real question is why are we all here? What's this place for?"

"I'm so glad you asked that." Standing in the door was a large, smiling man wearing a lab coat, scrubs, and a wide-brimmed hat. "I'm Dr. Merkle,head of this project. You children are very special, and you're going to play a very important role in future events." He smiled at Charlene.

"Especially you-hybrid."

* * *

"Damn it! No match." Linksano looked up from the computer. He had been trying to analyze the make up of the chemical that had knocked Jade out, with no success. He leaned back, rubbing his eyes. Jade was at home, sleeping. She did not seem to have suffered any ill effects, but Harvey had volunteered to stay with her just to be on the safe side.

Insano scooted his chair across the room and peeked over Linksano's shoulder. "Nothing?"

"Not a Tesla-blessed thing. Any luck on your end?"

Insano nodded. "Microscopic analysis of the dart revealed a set of numbers. 38457835469. I've asked Nimue to calculate what they could be, but it's going to take hours." He sighed. "Meanwhile, all we can do is hope that our children are safe."

"No, it is not all we can do! We've got sources besides Nimue and Linkara's bunch!"

Insano face palmed, looking at his fellow scientist in annoyance. "You can't possibly be suggesting..."

Linksano nodded. "That is exactly what I'm suggesting."

"I've tried to kill them! I stole Critic's house! I'm pretty much the enemy of that whole damn site! They're annoying, idiotic,"

"And right now they're our only hope. Nimue! Initiate Skype call with any members of Channel Awesome that are available!"

'AFFIRMATIVE.'

Linksano logged into Skype, grinning as the chat filled up. "OK, we've got Critic, Snob, Chick, The Other Guy, A...oh Tesla...Lupa, and Film Brain."

'ALL OTHERS ARE EITHER OFFLINE OR NOT AVAILABLE.'

Critic was the first to speak. "Insano, this had better fucking be important. And who the fuck gave Guy a Skype account?!"

Guy, Critic's twin brother, smirked. "That's a very good question. And the answer is.."

"NOT NOW, GUY!" Came a chorus of angry voices. Guy frowned, but fell silent. Insano took a deep breath.

"Look, I know I'm not exactly the site's most liked person. I know I've managed to piss every single one of you off at one point or another."

"You can say that again," said Chick. "Trying to kill Critic in Kickassia."

"...He had gone insane."

Snob rolled his eyes. "Not giving us enough details about the Plot Hole's powers."

"You stole all my shit!"

Rob frowned. "Stealing the Exit Strategy."

"Writing Secret of NIMH 2!" Critic shouted, causing everyone to shudder.

"THIS ISN'T ABOUT ME!" Insano screamed in anger. Everyone fell silent, shocked at the outburst. Film Brain was the first to break the silence.

"What is it about?"

"SOI. He..." Insano's breath hitched. "He's missing. Charlene as well. Whatever you may think of me, and Tesla knows you're probably right to think it, I love my son, and the idea of not knowing where he is...it's devastating. I need help. We...need help. Please, help us find our children."

Critic gulped, then spoke in a solemn tone. "What can we do?"

Linksano smiled in gratitude. "Put the word out. Use whatever resources you have at your disposal to find out where they are."

Everyone nodded in agreement. Film Brain spoke next. "What will you do when you find who took them?"

Insano cackled. "Make them wish they were never born."


	3. Searches and Signals

A Place in the Sun

Summary: Sequel to 'How to Save A Life' and 'Topsy Turvy.' Jade and Linksano are living a happy life with their friends and family. But when SOI and Charlene are kidnapped by a shady government agency, their fathers undertake a perilous journey to get them back.

Warnings: Threats of violence against a child, some cursing.

Pairings: Linksano/OC, SOI/OC Friendship.

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I only own my .

* * *

Chapter Three: Searches and Signals

Dr. Merkle smiled at Charlene before pulling a folded sheet of paper out of his jacket pocket. "Do you know what this is?" Charlene shook her head, and he waved it at her. "It's a printout of your DNA sample. While you were unconscious, we took a few blood and tissue samples from both you and...him." He pointed to SOI. "What we discovered in your sample was quite interesting. Specifically, you have both human DNA and foreign DNA. Very foreign DNA. At first, I thought maybe the sample had been corrupted, but it hasn't been." He took a breath, staring eagerly at Charlene. "I've got me a genuine hybrid here. The potential..it's mind blowing."

"Potential for what?"

Dr. Merkle's smile didn't waver. "Many things, my dear child. Why, with your intelligence, you could take over the world."

"OF COURSE!" Charlene shouted, causing SOI to roll over in the air, laughing. Dr. Merkle looked confused. Charlene giggled. "Sorry, habit I picked up from one of my Uncles. Why would I want to take over the world? I wouldn't have time to have any fun."

"You could become the richest kid in the world!"

Charlene scoffed. "I get an allowance already. Daddy gives me five dollars for cleaning up after his experiments, so long as he hasn't used any dangerous items, and I get two dollars for keeping my room clean. I'm only four, how much money do you think I need?"

Dr. Merkle ran his hands through his hair. "Don't you want anything?"

Charlene grinned, showing her teeth. "Yes. I want my Daddy and SOI's Daddy to find you."

Dr. Merkle glared at her. "That is one thing that will not happen." Charlene smirked at him.

"Yes it will."

Dr. Merkle's face turned red, and he took a step towards her. "You little..." He checked himself, shaking his head. "No, sorry. You're not going to spook me. In fact, why don't I show you what's in store for you here?" He pulled out a phone. "Reed, Garvey, come to the Gathering Area, and tell Frank to set up the Room for Sophia."

Sophia began to cry, and Charlene put an arm around her. "What's wrong?"

Sophia only cried harder. Charlene hugged her, glaring at Merkle. "What's going on?"

"You'll find out."

Two burly men came into the Gathering Area. They took Sophia and Charlene, leading them down a dimly lit hall. Dr. Merkle followed behind. Charlene was scared, but she kept a mental note of the path they took. Sophia was wailing, and Charlene wished she could offer her comfort.

They stopped in front of a metal door with a large window on the right side. Through the window was a large, featureless room with white walls and a single chair in the middle. Dr. Merkle pressed on the door, and a keypad slid out. He punched in a code, and the door hissed open.

The man holding Sophia tossed her in, and Merkle keyed the door shut. "Now, just watch. There's a computer in there that detects which child is inside and acts accordingly."

A small hole opened in the back wall, sending a baseball flying towards Sophia. She gasped, hand going up in an automatic gesture, and the ball swerved, missing her by a few scant inches. A second ball followed, then another, and another, until they were hurtling out of the hole faster than Charlene could follow.

Sophia was managing to deflect or dodge some, but others were smacking into her. As Charlene watched in horror and anger, more holes of different sizes appeared, sending bigger and bigger objects towards Sophia.

"STOP IT!" Charlene tried to break free of her captor, but he twisted her arm behind her back, causing her to howl in pain. "YOU'RE HURTING HER!"

Sophia was curled into a fetal position, body shaking. Dr. Merkle grinned. "Not too bad. She lasted for ten minutes longer than last time. End Experiment, and get Subject cleaned up." He turned to Charlene. "What do you think?"

"I think that when I'm rescued, my Daddy is going to kill you."

Dr. Merkle snorted. "Reed, take this brat back to the Gathering Area. I think we'll begin experiments on her tomorrow."

When Charlene got back, SOI floated over to her. "Riki?" Charlene shook her head, and SOI's tendrils drooped. Charlene patted him.

"Yeah. I wish there was a way to..." her eyes shot open as a brilliant idea hit her. "Richard!"

"What?"

"Can you draw me a computer?"

* * *

Jade opened her eyes, smiling at the sight of Harvey sleeping in the chair. "Been here all night?"

"Huh! Oh, jeez, I'm sorry Red. I only meant to close my eyes for a sec."

Jade got out of bed. "Harvey, I'm fine. Whatever was in that dart has left my system. Right now, all I'm focused on is getting Charlene back." She got dressed, looking at him in the closet mirror. "You're probably wondering why I'm not moaning and wailing, right?" Harvey's uncomfortable look said it all. "Believe me, I want to. I want to scream and cry and hit things. But that won't help find Charlene any quicker. What will is the combined talents of my husband, Insano, and this crazy extended family of ours. Am I worried about Charlene and SOI? Of course. But Charlene's Gift may come in handy." She shut the door and started to head downstairs, Harvey following.

"What's her Gift?"

Jade started a pot of tea. "Hyper Intelligence, with the added bonus of Total Recall. She only has to read or see something once, and she can remember it."

"Pretty heavy stuff for a kid."

Jade shook her head. "Not really. She's half human, after all, so her Gift won't accelerate as fast. It'll adjust to accommodate her. Of course, her father is no slouch in the brains department either."

"True. Where is he, anyway? I woulda noticed if he had come home."

"He and Insano are on Comicron One. The others have been sending them any info they've been able to find."

* * *

Insano growled as he deleted the latest false alarm. "Twenty six! Twenty six messages, and we're no closer!"

Linksano sighed. "They're trying their best."

"I know, but it's been almost three days, and nothing."

"I'm just as scared and worried as you are. It's my daughter out there too, you know."

"I know." Insano turned back to the computer. "Nimue, any new messages?"

'THIS UNIT HAS LOCATED SEVEN NEW MESSAGES.'

"Any messages that might be of use?"

'THIS UNIT IS DETECTING AN EIGHTH MESSAGE. IT IS VERY FAINT.'

Linksano sighed. "Probably from Film Brain. Play the message, Nimue."

'RELAYING MESSAGE.'

"_Beep. Beep. Beeeep. Beep Beep Beep." _

Insano cocked his head, confused. "Is that all?"

'MESSAGE REPEATS EVERY TEN SECONDS.'

Insano threw up his hands. "Fuck, that's even less than useful! It's just a bunch of beeps!"

Linksano wasn't sure. "Nimue, play message back, slower."

'PLAYING BACK MESSAGE.'

Linksano listened, his eyes widening. "Insano...that's not random beeps."

"Then what in Tesla's name is it?"

Linksano grinned. "Morse Code."


	4. Tragedies and Trials

A Place in the Sun

Summary: Sequel to 'How to Save A Life' and 'Topsy Turvy.' Jade and Linksano are living a happy life with their friends and family. But when SOI and Charlene are kidnapped by a shady government agency, their fathers undertake a perilous journey to get them back.

Warnings: Off screen death of a child, some cursing.

Pairings: Linksano/OC, SOI/OC Friendship.

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I only own my .

* * *

Chapter Four: Tragedies and Trials

Insano gaped at Linksano. "What?"

"It's Morse Code. More specifically, it's an SOS. Nimue, can you pinpoint the location of the signal?"

'UNABLE TO PINPOINT. SIGNAL IS LOSING STRENGTH.'

Insano growled in frustration. "Well, can you approximate where the signal is coming from?"

'SIGNAL IS COMING FROM APPROXIMATELY THREE HUNDRED MILES AWAY.' All of a sudden, there was a high pitched whine that made the two men cover their ears. 'INFORMATION. SIGNAL HAS BEEN LOST.'

"No!" Insano cried, slamming his fist down on the desk. "See if you can locate it again!"

* * *

Richard cried out in pain as he was sent careening across the room by a furious Merkle. The doctor had come in unexpectedly and immediately spotted the computer Richard had made for Charlene. With a cry of rage, Merkle had picked the boy up and shaken him so hard his teeth rattled before throwing him bodily across the room. "YOU GODDAMNED BRAT!" He grabbed the drawing of the computer and tore it to shreds.

The others watched in horror as the computer Charlene had been using to send a message crumbled. Grant began to cry, and Merkle backhanded him. "Stop that sniveling, you little bastard! You all know the rules! Richard isn't allowed to draw anything unless I give permission, and I did not give permission. You know what that means."

Richard's eyes widened in horror. "No, please! I'll be good, I promise! Please don't make me go to the Room!"

"Tell me who made you draw that computer, and maybe I won't." Merkle said, smiling. Richard gulped, and Charlene shivered.

"No one made me. I did it on my own."

Merkle knelt down, speaking in an almost friendly manner. "Richard, there's no need to lie. You can tell the truth. It was Charlene, wasn't it?"

Richard shook his head. "No. I was bored so I decided to draw something. I'm sorry I forgot. Please don't punish me."

* * *

Merkle sighed. "I wish I could believe you." He called Reed, who came and hauled a crying Richard away.

Days passed, and Richard didn't return. While they were in their cell, SOI stayed huddled close to Charlene, whimpering. The times they were in the Common Area, though, the others huddled together, not speaking. Richard's absence hung like a specter over the rest of the group, and with Merkle watching them even more closely than ever, subterfuge was becoming near impossible.

Charlene was pretty sure Richard was never coming back. She was sitting on a bean bag, SOI in her lap as she watched the others try to act as though nothing was going on. "SOI, we have to get out of here. If we stay any longer, we'll become like them. They're resigned to their fate."

"Riki, Riki."

"I know they're kids. We're kids too, but this isn't how kid's are supposed to behave. It's like they've forgotten Richard entirely. If he is mentioned, Merkle pounces on you and sends you to the Room."

SOI trembled. He had seen Grant after he came back from there-the shape shifter had looked as though he had lived through his worst nightmare, and he had the vestiges of a tail. His brother had been hauled away moments later, returning hours later as a half-human pig thing. Gerald had finally shifted back to his true form after hours of agonized whimpering.

So far, neither SOI nor Charlene had been forced into the Room, but both knew that it was only a matter of time. Still, the Room wasn't the only horror in the place-Merkle could, and had, used SOI to force Charlene to behave. "Riki, Riki."

Charlene sighed. "I wish we could, but Richard's gone, so we can't get another computer."

"Riki! Riki, Riki!"

Charlene grinned. "Oh yeah! Holly, Adam?"

The two, who had been working on a puzzle, came over. Holly spoke first. "What?"

"I need you guys' help. Believe me, I'll understand if you say no. Richard helped me, and now..." she paused, gulping, and Adam spoke up.

"Richard was our best friend. We came here together. We'll help you for him. What do you need? Another computer?"

Charlene shook her head. "No, something smaller. Something that can be hidden if Merkle grows suspicious. Something like..." she dashed over to a table, grabbed a pencil and paper, and began to draw. "Sort of like a really small cell phone, but with a universal range. Can you make one?"

Holly picked up the drawing and stared at it for a few moments, then passed it to her brother. Adam examined it, then nodded. "Piece of cake." He and Holly cleared the table, then sat down, their hands outstretched. "Keep an eye out for Merkle."

SOI floated over to the door.

Charlene watched in awe as the phone she had drawn was created down to the tiniest of details. "How do you do that?"

Holly smiled. "We think about what a phone is made of, and then we turn it into reality. We can do nearly anything."

"Nearly?"

Adam frowned. "We tried making a kitten once. It...didn't turn out too well. But maybe with practice, we will be able to make living things." He picked up the completed phone and tossed it to Charlene. "Nice catch."

"RIKI!"

Charlene stuffed the phone under the couch cushion just as Merkle came in. "Well, what's going on here? You lot look much happier than when I last saw you."

Jake grinned. "Charlene was telling us a funny story."

Merkle grinned, turning on Charlene. "Was she now? I'd love to hear it."

Charlene smirked. "I was telling them about the first time my Daddy came to this universe, and how my Uncle hit him with a door."

"So it's your father that's the alien?"

Charlene laughed. "Nah, my Daddy's just from a parallel Earth. But when he comes and rescues me, I'm sure he'd be more than happy to tell you whatever you want to know. That is, if you're able to talk after he's done with you."

Merkle glared at her. "It's been almost three weeks. Your Daddies are never going to find you. We're too far underground for anyone to find us. Fact is, Charlene, this is your home now. Get used to it." He turned and walked out.

SOI began to whimper. He hated being underground. Charlene hugged him. "Hey, it's OK. Merkle just did me a huge favor. Now that I know we're underground, I can tell Daddy and Uncle Insano. There's not many places a lab this big could hide."

* * *

She retrieved the phone and dialed a number. "I just hope Uncle Linkara's awake."

Linkara rubbed his face, yawning. He had been up for hours editing, and now all he wanted was to crawl into bed and sleep for a week. Between worrying about Charlene and SOI, making sure Insano and Linksano ate, and monitoring his comments for any sort of help, the hero was fast becoming a wreck. The signal that Nimue had received a week ago had never returned, and even with her help, they were getting no further.

So when his phone rang, he felt a strong urge to chuck it across the room. "This had better be important!" The voice on the other end made him fall out of his chair in shock.

"Uncle Linkara?!"

Linkara couldn't speak. His mouth opened and closed as he made small choking sounds. "Uncle Linkara?"

"Ch...Charlene?!"

On the other end, Charlene laughed in relief. "Yes, it's me! Look, I don't have time to tell you how I'm calling you. I'm not hurt, and neither is SOI. We're in an underground facility somewhere, and there's other kids here too. They're being experimented on."

Linkara blinked. "Any idea where?"

"It can't be too far. Oh, SOI wants to know if our Daddies are OK."

Linkara wiped away a tear. "Apart from being worried sick about you, they're fine. Your Mom's bearing up pretty good. She's on Comicron One with them. Do you want to talk to them?"

"Yeah. Just give me a number."

* * *

"Nothing!" Linksano yelled. Jade hugged him from behind, and he placed his hand over hers. "I'm sorry, love."

"Don't be."

Insano looked up from the computer. "Nimue analyzed those numbers on the dart. It's a serial number, nothing more. Another dead end!"

'INCOMING PHONE CALL.'

Insano groaned. "Wonderful, another crank call, no doubt. Where's it coming from?"

'CALL SEEMS TO BE ORIGINATING FROM THE SAME SOURCE AS THE SIGNAL FROM LAST WEEK.'

"Patch it through!" Both scientists shouted at once.

"RIKI! RIKI RIKI TEE!"

Linksano and Jade looked at each other, mouths open, then turned to Insano, who staggered, falling against the wall. "...SOI?!"

"RIKI!"

Insano's breath hitched as he tried to keep from sobbing in joy. "SOI, is that really you?"

"Riki! Riki, Riki tee!"

Jade's eyes went wide. "Put her on."

"MOM? DADDY?"

"CHARLENE?!" Linksano was the first to recover somewhat. "How...where...?"

"It's a long story. We're somewhere in an underground facility. I'm pretty sure we're not too far from home, though. There's a scientist that calls himself Merkle. There's other kids here. Merkle is experimenting on them, and one died."

Insano felt his blood boil. He had done many things that could be considered evil in the name of SCIENCE, but even before SOI, he drew the line at hurting children. He looked over at Linksano, and saw the same cold fury on his face.

There was a commotion on the other end of the line. "Daddy, I have to hang up! Merkle's coming!"

The line went dead. Jade was the first to speak. "They're OK! Thank the gods!"

Insano grinned and ran over to the computer. "Yes indeed. Now, that was from the same place as the SOS. Only this time, it was much stronger. Which means..."

Linksano cackled. "We can pinpoint where it's coming from and use Nimue to triangulate the location!"

'SCANNING. SCANNING. SIGNAL LOCATED.'

Linkara beamed onto the Bridge. "Guys, I just..."

Insano waved at him. "Yes, so did we. Nimue's located the source."

'SIGNAL IS COMING FROM AN ABANDONED WAREHOUSE DISTRICT.'

Linkara frowned. "Nimue, provide a visual."

The monitor went black, then a picture began to emerge. Linkara sighed. "That's the old business district. There's nothing there." A small movement caught his eye. "Nimue, zoom in closer."

Linksano blinked. "That's a guard. What's a guard doing at an abandoned warehouse?"

Linkara glowered. "More to the point, why is he armed to the teeth? I think we need to go check out this place."

"Agreed." chorused Insano and Linksano.


	5. Mounting A Rescue

A Place in the Sun

Summary: Sequel to 'How to Save A Life' and 'Topsy Turvy.' Jade and Linksano are living a happy life with their friends and family. But when SOI and Charlene are kidnapped by a shady government agency, their fathers undertake a perilous journey to get them back.

Warnings: Torture, Strong Language

Pairings: Linksano/OC, SOI/OC Friendship.

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I only own my .

* * *

Spoony was editing his latest video when Insano came barreling into his room and threw open the closet doors. The gamer watched in bewilderment as t shirts and jeans were torn off their hangers and tossed around. "Insano?"

"Don't you own anything that's not a t shirt and jeans?"

"Umm..."

"And no, your many numerous costumes do not count! I need a suit!"

Spoony blinked. "Why?"

Insano stopped manhandling the clothes and turned to face Spoony. "I need to look like a credible scientist. Someone other scientists would trust, and I can't exactly do it in this." He indicated his scrubs.

Spoony was still a bit lost. "What, did you get invited to speak somewhere?" Insano stepped forward, fists clenched.

"No, I did not! Do you have a fucking suit or don't you?!"

"I might. Tell me why you need one."

Insano shuddered, then sank onto the bed. "We...found them."

"Found who...oh my God." Spoony's jaw dropped. "When? Where?"

Insano took a deep breath. "Charlene found a way of contacting her father. They're being held at this underground facility. Linksano and I were going to disguise ourselves as legit scientists and see if we could bluff our way in, and Linkara and the others were going to look for the kids."

"My suit's in the very back. Is there anything else you need?"

Insano nodded, grinning. "I need to borrow your surname."

* * *

Jade tugged on Linksano's tie. "You know, without your trench coat and gloves, you bear a remarkable resemblance to Harvey."

"I don't know if I should be flattered or slightly insulted."

Harvey chuckled from his spot on the couch. "I'd take it as a compliment, Doc. All you're missing is the fedora."

Linksano rolled his eyes. "I told you, I hate wearing hats. Though I do thank you for having a suit I could borrow." He examined himself in the hallway mirror. Jade stood next to him.

"You should wear suits more often. You look downright fuckable in that." Linksano grinned at her, and she kissed his cheek. "Though there is one thing. Lose the goggles."

"But Jade...!"

Jade glared at him. "Don't 'but Jade' me, Mister. Name one scientist besides Insano that goes around wearing goggles. Take 'em off."

With a long suffering sigh, Linksano removed his goggles. "There. Better?"

"Much."

Linkara and 90's Kid came into the living room. Linkara blinked. "Am I seeing double? Which one's Harvey?" Linksano glared at him, and he laughed. "Relax, I'm kidding. Though seeing you in something besides that trench coat and black shirt and pants is a little odd. Spoony just called, Insano's going to meet us there. You guys ready?"

Everyone nodded, and Linkara pulled out his teleporter. "Grab hands and hang on."

When they arrived, Insano was waiting. Linkara blinked, and he rolled his eyes. "Spare me the lecture about how much I resemble Spoony. We've got more important things to do."

Linkara nodded. "Right. So, what now?"

"Now, hero, we go in the front door."

* * *

SOI was feeling nervous and excited. There was a change in the air that he couldn't quite understand, but something was telling him that today was going to be very different from the days before. He floated over to a still sleeping Charlene and nudged her until she opened her eyes. "What?"

"Riki. Riki."

Charlene yawned and sat up. "What's going to happen?"

SOI shrugged as best as he could, and Charlene rolled her eyes. "Thanks for telling me about it. When is it going to happen?"

"Riki."

"Soon, huh? Well..." the door to their cell opened. Reed stepped in, smiling at them. "Oh, it's you."

"Come on, Dr. Merkle wants you in the Common Room. Seems there's a couple big shot scientists that want to have a look at the place."

Charlene sighed. "Great, more sadistic asses masquerading as scientists." SOI giggled and followed Charlene into the Common Room. Holly waved them over.

"Did you hear?"

"Yeah, I heard. I wonder what these scientists will want to use us for. No doubt something nefarious."

* * *

Merkle couldn't believe his luck. After years of trying to be taken seriously in his admittedly unorthodox research, at last he was beginning to get the recognition he deserved. He tried not to skip down the hall as he approached the two scientists that were waiting in the lobby. "Drs. Antwiler and Schlumper? I'm Dr. Merkle, the head of the project."

Linksano had to resist the urge to use his fingerbeams right there. He looked over and noticed Insano was clenching his gloved hands. He turned back to Merkle. "I'm Dr. Oscar Schlumper, and this is my colleague.." he paused, realizing that he didn't even know if Insano had a real name. Fortunately, Insano was quick on the ball.

"Dr. Nicolas Antwiler."

Merkle shook hands with both of them, grinning. "Welcome, welcome. I must ask, how did you find out about my humble facility?"

Linksano grinned. "We have our sources in the government just as you have yours, Doctor. I trust you'll allow us some measure of confidentiality."

"Of course, of course. Well, come along, and I'll show you what I'm doing here."

He led them off, not noticing when Insano waved at a waiting Linkara. The hero nodded, then motioned over Harvey and 90's Kid. "Remember the plan. You both have to be extra quiet, or we'll get caught. I've had Nimue disable the cameras, but there's still a risk."

90's Kid looked solemn. "Dude, that's my little sister and SOI in there. There's no way I'm messing this up. You can count on me."

Harvey nodded in agreement. "Same here, Kid. We're with ya. Now, how do we get in?"

Linkara grinned and walked to the back of the warehouse. He placed his hand on the rusted metal and shoved gently. 90's Kid and Harvey blinked as a portion of the wall slid open, revealing a set of stairs that descended into darkness. "It's amazing what Nimue is capable of. I had her do a complete scan of this place, and there were some...interesting items. Such as these back stairs."

90's Kid wrinkled his nose. "Pretty dark down there, dude. Anyone remember to bring a flashlight?"

Linkara spoke an incantation, and a small but very bright light appeared. "Will that work?"

"Dude, that's some awesome magic!"

Harvey whistled,impressed. "Gotta say, Kid, that's a pretty neat trick."

"Thanks. Now, shall we?"

With the light to guide them, the three made their way down the stairs. They ended at a fork. Harvey sighed. "Great, which way do we go?"

Linkara looked down both halls, then pointed to the one branching off to the right. "This way."

"You sure?" 90's Kid whispered. Linkara nodded.

"I'm sure."

They followed the hall until it ended at a door. Linkara tried the knob, and to his relief it opened. "OK, come on."

The room they entered was large, and very cold. Linkara shivered, pulling his coat tighter around his body. 90's Kid rubbed his bare arms. "Dude, where are we?"

Harvey gulped. "I..think we're in a morgue." He walked over to a wall and found a light switch, flipping it on. "Yep, it's a morgue." He made a face. "Looks like it's occupied, too."

Linkara shuddered in disgust. "Ugh. Let's not stay here. 90's Kid, come on." The teen didn't answer, and Linkara bit back a curse. "90's Kid!"

The teen was staring at a figure on one of the slabs. Linkara sighed in annoyance. "God, don't tell me you're getting weirded out." He stomped over. "You know, I'd never imagine that the oh so tough 90's Kid would be creeped out by a dead...body." Linkara's hand flew to his mouth when he saw what lay on the slab. "Oh my God."

90's Kid gulped. "It's a kid. He looks..."

Linkara nodded, feeling ill. "Yeah."

Harvey came forward, eyes going wide when he saw. "Jesus fucking Christ. What kind of sick fuck would do this?"

The body was mangled, with holes of varying sizes everywhere. Linkara closed his eyes, rage building inside him. "I don't know, but if he's hurt anyone else, I'll make him pay. Come on, we've got work to do."

* * *

"And this is what we call the Room. It's specially designed for each gifted child. For example, if one is telekinetic, then they are given the chance to play with physical objects."

Insano nodded. "I see. And is there any risk of injury?"

Merkle waved a hand in dismissal. "Slight risk, but we have an Infirmary on site. Now, would you like to meet the children?"

Linksano smiled. "We'd love to. Both Dr. Antwiler and myself are quite fond of children."

* * *

SOI was putting together a puzzle with Adam when he heard whispering coming from nearby. He tilted to the side in curiosity before floating over to the bookshelf up against the back wall. The whispering was a bit clearer now. "Damn it, I can't open the door."

SOI's eyes went wide, and he flew over to Charlene. "Riki, Riki Riki!" She blinked at him, then ran to the shelf. He bounced up and down in the air. "Riki!"

"Sophia, can you move the bookshelf?"

Sophia nodded, and waved her hand. The bookshelf moved aside, revealing a door. "I didn't know that was there!"

Charlene took a deep breath and placed her hand on the knob. It turned, and she opened the door. Linkara came through and scooped her up, hugging her tight. SOI trilled in glee. "Oh, thank God you're both OK."

Charlene clung to him, crying. "Where's..."

Harvey spoke in a choked voice. "They're here, too. They bluffed their way in." Charlene grinned.

Just then, the sound of voices came from the corridor. "As I said, I have quite the crème de le crème here."

Charlene growled. "Merkle. You guys had better hide, or he'll know something's up." Linkara, Harvey, and 90's Kid hid behind the door, SOI and Charlene went back to the puzzle, and Sophia replaced the bookshelf just as Merkle opened the door.

"This is the Common Area, or the Gathering Area."

Insano and Linksano had spotted their children. Insano turned to Merkle, smiling. "Thank you for the tour, Doctor. I have one thing to say. Goodnight."

Merkle blinked, confused. "Good..." Insano placed his hand on Merkle's neck, pressing gently. Merkle crumpled to the floor. Linksano whistled, impressed. "Nice."

"Thank you." Insano stepped into the room, and was immediately bowled over by SOI.

"RIIIIIIIIIKKKKIIIIIII!"

Insano clung to his son, sobbing. "Oh, thank god. Thank god you're safe."

"DADDDDDDDDDYYY!" Charlene shot out of her chair and ran into her father's waiting arms. Linksano clung to her, sobs of relief overwhelming him. "My little one...my angel.." He kissed her over and over. "Thank god."

Adam was the first to speak. "Charlene, is that your Daddy?"

Charlene nodded. "Yeah. Daddy, what about everyone else? They can't stay here."

Insano sighed. "She's right, you know." A loud knocking made him look around, startled. "What in the name of Science is that?"

Sophia moved the bookshelf, and Linkara's team tumbled into the room. Insano blinked, then shrugged. "A telekinetic child. Of course. Well hero, what do you propose we do about these other kids?"

Linkara shrugged. "I've got enough room. We can give them a place to stay until we find out if they have any family."

Linksano frowned. "And if they don't?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. In the meanwhile, what do you want to do with him?" He pointed to Merkle, and the scientists exchanged wicked smiles.

"Leave him to us, hero." Insano replied. "We'll take care of him." The mad grins on both left no doubt in Linkara's mind what 'take care of him' meant, but this was one time where he was all for it.

"Have fun."

SOI and Charlene gave them one last hug before Linkara led the children back the way he and his team had come.

Insano and Linksano grabbed Merkle and beamed to Insano's lab. They manhandled the still unconscious 'scientist' into a chair, strapping him in. "Now..." Insano smacked Merkle hard. "Wakey wakey."

Merkle opened his eyes, staring in confusion at the two. "What's going on?"

Insano grinned, and the madness in it made Merkle whimper. "What's going on, Merkle, is that you kidnapped our children. You were going to hurt them. So, we're going to hurt you."

Linksano cackled. "Oh, come now, Insano, don't hold back. Hurt isn't the word for what we're going to do to him. I prefer...torture. Nice, slow, and painful. Also very scientific, if it's done right. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Well said, Linksano. Now, since you're a guest here, I think you should get first choice."

Linksano picked up a scalpel and walked over to Merkle, placing it against his forehead. "I think I'll carve your face off, one..tiny...strip at a time." He said softly, drawing the scalpel down Merkle's face. Blood flowed, and Merkle screamed. Linksano giggled. "Scream all you please. Insano had this place soundproofed. Now, where was I? Oh yes..." he placed the scalpel behind Merkle's ear, slicing downward.

Insano tilted his head, grinning as he watched. "You're quite the artist with that scalpel. Now..." He picked up a small wrench and walked over. "As for me, I tend to be a bit more...blunt." With that, he brought the wrench down on Merkle's hand as hard as he could. Merkle screamed as his bones shattered. Insano laughed in insane glee and smashed Merkle's fingers one by one.

"YOU'RE BOTH CRAZY!"

Linksano leaned in."Yep. And you're the one that pissed off the crazy scientists by kidnapping our children. Not too bright, are ya?" He pulled off a strip of skin, grinning. "Insano, I need someplace to put this."

Insano replaced the wrench and returned with scissors and a taser. "Garbage can is to your left." He sliced Merkle's shirt open, not even bothering to avoid cutting the skin. "Ever been tased?" Merkle shook his head. "I have. Hurts like a son of a bitch, let me tell you. Your body jerks, and after you can't move for hours. And that's just with a normal, every day taser that you can get online. This taser...is special." He flicked it on, pressing it against Merkle's chest. Merkle bucked and spasmed as he was electrocuted. Insano giggled. "I amped this up to 100 volts."

Linksano sighed. "As much as I'm enjoying his screams, it's very hard to do this while he's moving."

"Oh, of course. My apologies." Insano tossed the taser aside and pressed the scissors into Merkle's chest. "I haven't performed surgery since Med School, and that was on a cadaver. And with sterile tools. Oh well."

Linksano placed the scalpel against Merkle's lips. "It's like riding a bike. You never really forget." He dug in, slicing Merkle's lips off. "There, now. Much better."

With that, they began to work in earnest. After a while, Merkle couldn't scream anymore, and by the time the sun went down, what had once been a person was a wet mass of red flesh. Insano provided the final touch, drawing the scalpel across Merkle's ruined throat. "A good day's work, wouldn't you agree?"

Linksano nodded. "Yes, and now what do we tell our kids?"

Insano sighed. "That Merkle won't be able to hurt them anymore. That we gave in to our dark side to save them. Charlene will understand, and so will Jade. They love you, just as SOI loves me. And right now, we need to be with our families. I'll get rid of...that. You go see your wife and daughter, and then I'm going to go see my son."

Linksano smiled in relief and gratitude at his friend before beaming out.


	6. Come Together

A Place in the Sun

Summary: Sequel to 'How to Save a Life' and 'Topsy Turvy'. Jade and Linksano are living a happy life with their friends and family. But when SOI and Charlene are kidnapped by a shady government agency, their fathers undertake a perilous journey to get them back.

Warnings: None

Pairings: Linksano/OC, SOI/OC Friendship.

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I only own my .

* * *

Chapter Six: Come Together

The moment Linkara and Co beamed into the living room, Charlene ran into her mother's arms. Jade scooped her up and held her tight, kissing her over and over as tears of relief and joy poured down her face. Charlene kissed her back, the two of them talking in a strange, lilting language that seemed almost musical in nature. SOI trilled in happiness and nuzzled Jade, while the other children hung back, looking around the living room in awe. Grant was the first to speak. "Umm...Mr Linkara..."

Linkara grinned. "Just 'Linkara', kiddo. Mr. makes me feel old. What's up...?"

"Grant Stephens, and this is my brother Gerald. What's going to happen now?"

Linkara sighed. Truth be told, he hadn't really thought about it. His apartment was bigger on the inside, thanks to a rather convenient spell he had discovered, but eventually his landlord would begin to wonder why it had suddenly turned into a daycare for kids straight out of X-Men. "I guess I try to get in touch with your Moms and Dads. Tell them the truth about what Merkle did. And...try to figure out other things."

Charlene looked over. "What other things?"

90's Kid gulped. "We...well, when we came to rescue you little dudes and dudettes, we went through the morgue, and...there was a kid there. He was all...messed up."

Charlene exchanged a knowing glance with the others. "Richard. Merkle did end up killing him."

Linkara clenched his fists. "Bastard. Whatever Insano and Linksano do to him, it's not enough."

Jade gave him a look. "Why, what are they doing to him?"

"Something unpleasant, I hope," said Harvey. "I know it's not the right thing, but sometimes violence is the answer. And in this case, it definitely is."

Jade sighed, running her hands through Charlene's dark brown hair. "You're right, of course." She said something in the strange musical tongue, and Charlene giggled.

"What language are you two speaking?" 90's Kid asked. Jade grinned at him.

"My native tongue. It doesn't really have an Earth equivalent. I've been teaching Charlene. Oscar can speak it as well. Though he doesn't have the vocal chords to produce the exact tone."

Harvey frowned. "But when you first came here, you spoke English. We all heard it."

"That's because English is one of the most common languages in the multiverse. It's considered to be one of the simplest languages to learn. Now, as to understanding it...that's different."

Harvey chuckled. "Yeah. So what were you and Charley saying earlier?"

Charlene grinned. "I was telling Momma how happy I am to be home, and how much I missed her."

Linkara ruffled her hair. "We all missed you." His phone rang, and he pulled it out of his jacket pocket, revealing his holster-and Margaret. The boys surged forward, eyes wide and eager. "Hello! Oh, hey Insano. Yeah, he's fine. I'll send him home right away. Merkle?" There was a pause, and Linkara grimaced. "I don't need details. Linksano? OK, thanks." He hung up, glaring in mock anger at Grant, Gerald, Jake, and Adam. "What are you looking at?"

Adam looked up at him, eyes shining. "That is such a cool gun!" The others chorused their agreement, and Linkara laughed.

"Yeah? Well, how would you like to see even more guns?"

"YEAH!"

90's Kid grinned. "Well, come on little dudes, and I'll show you some totally radical guns!" The boys cheered and followed him out of the room.

Jade glared at Linkara.

"What? There's no way 90's Kid would let any of those kids touch any part of the Arsenal. He can be a bit of an idiot at times, but he knows weapons better than anyone." Linkara retorted before turning to SOI. "Your Daddy's waiting at home for you."

SOI bounced happily, then floated over to Charlene and hugged her. "Riki, riki tee."

"I'm glad I had you for company too."

She kissed his cheek, and SOI blushed, trilling in a low tone. Linkara bit back a smile as he activated the transport to send SOI home.

Harvey grinned. 'Looks like someone has a little crush.'

Linkara turned to Jade and Charlene. "Linksano should be home soon. He told Insano that he had to make a stop someplace."

* * *

Linksano had faced many dangers in his life-most in the form of a universe conquering dictator, but others had cropped up from time to time. Homicidal holograms, for one. Not being fully appreciated for his SCIENCE! Well, okay, that wasn't a danger so much as an annoyance. But he had come through all of them more or less intact. But as he gazed into the glass display cases, he felt like the man drowning in quicksand that reaches out for a vine only to discover it's a snake. He was totally, completely, and utterly lost. How did one even begin? Was there a protocol, or was he just expected to pick something at random and hope that Jade liked it?

His staring at the display like a deer in headlights caught the attention of a pretty and perky blonde. She walked over, her heels clicking on the tile. "Did you need some help, Sir?"

"Yes, I...you see I was wondering, I'm looking for a ring."

The saleslady's smile became as bright as a hundred watt bulb. "Any particular sort of ring, Sir?"

Linksano sighed. This was the tough part. "Wedding. You see, when I married my wife, we couldn't afford rings, and I've been saving up for years to get one. I want to surprise her." He winced inwardly at how pathetic that sounded, but the saleslady only smiled more.

"That's very sweet, Sir. Does your wife have small hands?"

"No, not inordinately. Nor are they large. Very slim fingers."

The saleslady led him over to a different case in which there were hundreds of rings, ranging from simple bands to jewel studded monstrosities. "Does your wife have a particular favorite jewel?"

"Not that I'm aware of." Linksano said, scanning the rings. "Tesla, some of these are downright vulgar. Jade's more...simple, if that makes sense." His gaze lit on a ring that was different from the others. "May I see that one, please?" The saleslady-her tag identified her as Donna-lifted it out. Linksano examined it, smiling.

It was a simple gold band, with two hands framing a crowned heart carved from a gem Linksano was quite familiar with. "Is this a jade stone?" Donna nodded, and he grinned. "It's perfect."

Donna smiled, sensing a sale. "The heart in the man's ring is just a simple silver one. I trust that's acceptable?"

"Yes, of course. Ring them up."

Donna grinned. "Right away, Sir. You know how to wear them?"

Linksano frowned. "Yes, I know how to wear a ring. I was not born yesterday."

Donna laughed. "Well, these are very special rings."

* * *

Linkara and 90's Kid were playing video games while the others watched, offering extremely unhelpful advice, when Linksano beamed in, a small white bag in his hands. He pulled Jade into a long, soft kiss. "Sorry I'm so late, I had to make a stop."

Jade nodded at the bag. "So I see. What's in there?"

Linksano gulped. "Jade...you know I love you more than anything, right? And that I love what we have?"

"...Yeah?"

Linkara and 90's Kid paused their game, watching with great interest the scene that was unfolding. Harvey, who had been flipping through a comic book, put it aside, focusing all his attention on the couple.

Linksano continued. "Insano said something tonight that made me decide that I want to make one slight change. I just hope it's a change you're willing to make too." He handed Jade the bag. "The one on top is yours."

Jade pulled out the small box, opening it. "Oscar! It's beautiful."

Linksano took her hand. "The lady that sold them to me told me it's called a Claddagh ring, and there's a special way of wearing it. Right hand, with the heart pointing outward means you're single. Left hand, heart pointing outward, means you're engaged. But if you wear it on the left hand with the heart facing you, you're married." He removed the ring from the box. "I'm hoping you'll wear it like that. I'm hoping...you'll be my wife."

Jade nodded, and Linksano grinned in relief. "Thank Tesla." He turned to the others. "I don't suppose any of you can perform a wedding?"

Harvey smirked. "I can. I was a Notary back in my time, as well as a Captain. So, you got the rings and the witnesses." He stood and walked over to them. "Dearly beloved, yada yada, do you two take each other to be husband and wife, for as long as you both shall live?"

Jade and Linksano tried to keep from laughing as they replied in unison, "We do."

"Great, then by the power vested in me, you are now husband and wife. I'd tell ya to kiss the bride, but as evidenced by Charley, you two have done a lot more than just kiss." He blinked, then poked Linksano. "Well Doc, don't just stand there, give 'er a dip!"

And Linksano, grinning like the madman he was, dipped Jade and kissed her with every bit of passion he could muster.

* * *

Three months had passed since that day, and nearly all the children had been reunited with their parents. The Project had been shut down, and Merkle's name faded into anonymity, and then obscurity. There was only one loose end, and it came in the form of a telekinetic four year old. It wasn't that Sophia's mother hadn't been found. She had. But when Linkara tried to return Sophia to her, he got a face full of pepper spray along with a madwoman ranting about how her daughter was the Devil's Spawn. After trying in vain to reason with her, Linkara wisely decided that he was fighting for a lost cause and left the house. A two week search revealed that Sophia had no other family besides her mother.

Luckily, Charlene had come up with the perfect solution.

"You want WHAT?" Linksano said, voice cracking on the last word. Charlene beamed.

"I want Sophia to live with us. She can be my new sister! Please, Daddy! She doesn't have anywhere else to go, and I don't want her ending up in an orphanage. Pleeeaassseee?"

Linksano turned to a smirking Jade. "I suppose you condone this madness?"

"She needs a home, Oscar, and our house is more than big enough for one more."

Linksano rubbed his eyes, sighing. "Fine. But the minute she starts trying to make any of my equipment fly around the room...she'll get a severe reprimand."

"YAY!" the girls yelled, dancing around the room. Jade put her arm around her husband.

"Well done, love."

Linksano kissed her. "Thank you."

He watched as the girls began to play Candyland, smiling to himself. 'I wish you were here, Wayne. But wherever you are, I hope you have a family too, and I hope they make you as happy as mine makes me.'

THE END.


End file.
